How Is It So?
by Runaway-Sanity
Summary: HI, i'm Lilith or as i prefer to be called Leo. I want a plain old boring summer, is that to much it ask? it must be because i now have Organization XIII in my house. but here's the kicker, there all ANIMALS! Why, why is this happening to me?
1. Chapter 1

It was a picture perfect day. The sky was clear, the birds where chirping and riding on an invisible wind.

The temperature was a warm but leaned towards the hotter side of the spectrum. It was a nice day all in all. I was currently siting on a wood swing attached to a large oak tree., rocking back and forth, thinking of how beautiful today was.

This was before I got tackled by a white blur that knocked me onto the ground. Then I was attacked by a ruff tongue. I pushed the 'ferocious beast' off of me. The attacker was an overly hyper Alaskan Malabo named Vesper.

She barked happily and tugged at my sleeve, puling me to the door of my house, which I was currently in the back yard of.

" hungry aren't you girl?" I said as I scratched behind her ears. Vesper barked again.

I smiled " Okay, but let me get D first".

Walking over to the bushes near the fence of the yard. It was a pretty big yard and was connected to the front yard. It had a large oak fence and had a garage connected to the house that could fit 2 cars. Bushes lined the fence and had two trees. One an oak and the other one was a cherry tree.

I rustled a random bush and a mouse shot out followed by a black with a wight spot under his chin cat. The cat caught the mouse and killed it.

The cat then turned to glare at me. i glared back. I scooped him up , much to his discomfort, and went through a heavy door.

That was where Decaf the cat scratched me , which chased me to drop him. He hissed and ran from the kitchen which we were currently in.

It was an ordinary kitchen, had cream colored counter tops, a two section sink , a ceiling light as well as lights that where attached to the cabinets. One over the sink and one over the counter top next to the stove. A butcher block table in the middle of the room.

I hissed shortly at the retreating cat. Vesper growled at him as well before looking at me with a face that said ' feed me. I'm hungry'.

"alright, alright" I mumble as I went to the pantry to get the dog food out. After feeding Vesper, I heard foot steps coming down the stairs of our two story home.

" Lilith, come quick!" shouted a feminine voice.

I sighed at went to the living room. There was my sister that was younger by 1 minutes and 35 seconds.

She looked really different compared to me. Whilst I had carrot red hair, my sister had brown hair.

She had grass green eyes, I had dark blue eyes that was so dark they where almost black.

We both had fair skin. She wore a green shirt and a red and black skirt with tights and gray furred uggs. I had a band shirt , my trade mark hoodie,jeans that were ripped at the knees and blue converses.

I had a green head band that was from lavi in the anime called D. Gray Man. She had a locket with an A engraved on it. I also had one but with an R on it and a hand-made charm bracelet with a bird charm on it.

She liked girlie things and I'm a tomboy. Her name was Javan.

" can you please stop calling me that!" I exclaimed.

By both my friends and my roller derby team mates, I was know as Leo because of it is my birth sign and its my roller derby name.

"Fine, Leo. The weather man said that there was a horrible storm coming." sighed my sis.

"So?" " come home from your practice before the storm" . I gave her a blank look.

" you forgot you had practice again , didn't you?" teased Javan. I looked at the clock. It said 4:30,

"Holy Shi- errr Snickers, I'm going to be later." I grabbed my bag and shouted a ' see you later' over my shoulder and left.

**Later**

I just got home and the wind had really kicked up. I could see the leaves of the trees shaking at a fast pace. I rushed through the garage door because it was closer then the front door. I ran in after I unlocked it. I was so focused on getting inside that I left the door open a bit. Skirting around my motorcycle which I had forgot to ride to practice, making me more late, I entered the house.

Unknowing to me , a red cat paw wiggle through the gap that was between door and the door frame , and opened it.

**Later**

After I had gotten home, Javan and I had relaxed. After all, isn't that was summer vacation.

Our parents weren't around a lot. Mother is one of the best Police officer I the USA. So good , she got transferred to the other side of the country for the next 2 years .

Father is a game designer, so he is gone on business trips to Japan. He is currently there for 3 months, so the rest of summer vacation. We had gotten out yesterday.

Though we are sent a bunch of money every week to live off. Honestly we never even use up a forth of it, so we save the rest.

It's mostly me and Javan by ourselves . Well, were not alone. We have Vesper, our playful guard dog, and Decaf how actually once chased a burglar away by himself.

I'm have a black belt in aikido and though it might not look like it, but Javan is a skillful Halber wielder and is allowed to have one in the house. Call my mother paranoid , but she wanted us to be able to defend our selfs.

That was when we heard a growl from the garage.

**There you have it , chapter 1. Now before you start saying I stole this from LightandDarkHeart, I asked her (or him) if I can use the idea. If you don't believe me , ask her (or him). If you want, tell me what you want to see next. This is RS signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

This made me bolt up from the futon that was our couch.

My sister also jumped. I nodded my head and made a quiet symbol ' _fallow and stay quiet' _we silently ran to the garage , where the noise came from. Vesper followed silently as well

When we got to the door, I heard a hiss. I opened the door to see. Decaf hissing at - is that a blue dog?. It was true, there was a large blue dog that was snarling at D.

3rd person view.

Decaf was angry. He had heard a meow from another cat . His humans didn't hear this due to there weak sense of hearing.

Vesper had heard this but wanted to stay just in case what ever it was went near her masters.

When he had entered the large stone room, low and be hold, he saw something odd.

Sticking to the shadows, he spotted a total of 14 animals. 6 of his own kind, 3 of Vespers, a weasel, a hawk, an owl, one mouse and a rat to be specific.

" it's just as cold in here as it was outside" whimpered one of the dogs.

" at lest its dry in here, Demyx" said one of the cats.

" if the storm lasts any longer, we will have to stay the night" said the rat .

This is when D narrowed his eyes. If they think that they can stay here then there wrong! Stepping out of the shadows , he hissed " get out" to the new comers. One of the dogs, a big blue dog growled " what's it to you". The door opened to reveled the two humans and Vesper.

Leo's pov

This is when Vesper growled and jumped on the other dog. They started to fight. The blue dog threw her off and tried to bite her, only for her to dodge.

I , in all my wisdom, decide to try to stop the fight. I yelled " stop!" and tried to separate the dogs, only to get pushed off.

I hit the concrete wall ,hard. I then heard soft meowing, and when I opened my eyes. There where two kittens looking at me worried. One had black fur and the other gold.

I smiled quickly before getting back to the task at had. Only this time I graded the dog whistle that was on the shelf near me. I blow and both dogs collapsed on the floor with there paws on there ears.

" Javan, go get the med kit." Javan quickly started to searched the shelfs.

In the mean time, I got a good look at the animals. There where 14 animals that weren't our own. ' how did they get in' I thought. There where several different types of animals, ranging from cats to dogs and birds to rodents.

" I got it" came the voice of Javan. I turned my head to see her carrying a red bag with a white plus on it.

" give it here, I will take care of the dogs and you check the cats" I said. I went over to the blue wolf dog ( I had decided that when I got a good look) and sat down.

3rd person

" back off" Saix growled.

" hey , take it easy, I'm just trying to help you" said the red haired girl

. " just except it , she know what shes doing" said Vesper.

"shut up , mutt." " mutt, coming from the dog with blue fur" retorted Decaf , liking his paw.

" they won't hurt us, right? Even I can't escape from here. The door closed as soon as we came here." whimpered a dirty blond Labrador.

" of course not, if you came to another house, animal control would be called and you would get taken way. But our masters are kind" replied the Alaskan dog.

After checking the dogs, Leo jumped onto her feet and went over to Javan. " there are a lot of animals here" said Javan " theres about 6 cats, 3 dogs, a weasel , a hawk, an owl, one mouse and a rat."

"What do we do?" asked Leo. " lets let them in, then we can talk about it in the morning." relied the brown haired girl.

" No" " but why?" whined Javan.

The roller derby player glared at her younger twin " they could have a disease like rabies. I'm sorry, but I'm not taking that risk" the red head said.

" hey! We aren't diseased!" said a large red furred cat named Axel.

"Please?" Javan gave her sister the puppy eyes. Leo looked at her for several seconds before cracking. " fine" mumbled Leo.

Javan then gave her a bone-crushing hug. " thank you, thank you , thank you" said an over exited brunet.

' god , don't make me regret this' silently pleaded Leo.

"come on, or do you want to go back outside?" Javan bent down to say this to the nobodies.

" are you crazy, of course were coming" said the weasel called Zigbar. " Superior ?" said Saix. " we will stay until we retain our human forms." answered a silver furred cat.

Leading the nobodies inside, Javan turned to Leo.

" can you stay down here? It's just it will be easier to keep an eye on them if you do".

" okay then , good night". Javan when upstairs to go to bed. Leo went to the doors and locked up and crashed on the couch.

It was a lot later then when she usually went to sleep. Decaf jumped up onto the couch at curled up by her feet. She closed her eyes. She dreamed of a nice normal day. Her parents where home and they where all happy. She smiled, but at the back of her head, she new that it will never be like the old days. The days that Javan and herself where still young. The days were she saw her parents more then once in a blue moon.

**Please review - RS**


End file.
